Golden Wolf Girl
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: "My doctor said I was normal, if you call having a wolf tail normal, then I guess I am." Link x OC. :3 My first pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Golden Wolf Girl

_"The doctors say I am normal, if you call having a wolf tail normal, then I guess I am."_

Every day of my life I wake up and wonder if I really am normal. I'm different than your average girl. You see, when I go to school I'm easily embarrassed by my own looks. All the other kids point and laugh when I come down the hallway. I'm never picked for group work because everyone thinks I am stupid. The teachers seem to be the only ones at my school who care about me.

The students laugh about the way I sit because I have a tail. When I get angry I growl like a dog and when I'm lonely I howl.

The main thing that sets me apart from other girls is that whenever I run I am transformed into a wolf. I am a Wolf Girl. I think everyone of my kind is gone so now I am all alone.

Sometimes I pretend I'm happy by holding my head up high and keeping my tail up, but I can never hide how I really feel. Sometimes when I'm sad I whimper. I have no friends, nor have I ever had any, and I have no one to play with.

The day begins and I get out of bed, pulling the blankets back into place on my bed after. I then proceed to picking the dirty clothes off my messy bedroom floor. I tend to keep my room a mess; it just feels more comfy that way. I quickly get dressed in my favorite outfit, being careful of my delicate tail. My favorite outfit consists of a light purple long-sleeved shirt and light blue pants with a hole cut in the back for my tail. I head downstairs and find my mom watching a documentary on wolves on the T.V.

I ask, "Hey, mom, no sign of my sister yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not," my mom replies, quickly turning the T.V. off and turning to face me.

My twin sister, Lillian, had run away a while ago and everyone has been searching for her. Some people suppose that she has died, but I believe that she is still alive out there. Yes, I had some rough times with her, but she is my sister and I care about her.

My mom gives me some directions and I follow, then I catch the bus to school so I can get a break from walking to school every day. The person sitting behind me in the bus pulls on my delicate golden tail. I look back and see this girl named Cornelia.

"Oww, leave me alone already!" I cry.

"Ha, as if weirdo!" says Cornelia

I pull my tail back up onto the seat I'm on. Everyone on the bus stays as far away from me as possible.

"If only someone would sit by me," I say, all bummed out.

We make a stop at a street corner and a new kid gets on the bus and looks at me.

"Would you sit by me?" I ask the kid.

The kid nods and sits by me. Finally, someone to sit by… I hope I make a good first impression.

"So, what is your name?" I ask the kid.

"Link," the boy says, holding his left hand out.

This kid doesn't appear to be able to afford very good clothing as I can tell by looking at his patchy outfit. There is only one sleeve and it is green while the rest of his outfit is mostly beige. Though I don't really mean to be judge-mental, to be honest, he looks like a really nice kid.

"Nice to meet you Link, I'm Timber," I say.

I shake hands with Link.

"Oh look, weird girl is trying to make a friend! Let's ruin it for her!" Cornelia yells.

"Oh no," I say.

"It's okay; I don't think you're weird," Link says.

"Thanks Link," I say.

Then I think to myself, 'he will think I am weird once he gets to know me better.'

My face turns a little red when I think about that. Link pats my shoulder. I try to control myself, but my tail starts wagging uncontrollably.

After awhile, we arrive at school. I try to hide my tail from Link by quickly shoving it into my pants. My ears are hidden in my hair.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I say, turning red.

"Well, let's get to class then," Link says, leading me out of the school bus.

"Hey, are you really going to hang out with that reject?!" one of the other students asks Link.

"She is not a reject, she seems perfect to me," Link says, defending me, but what if he learns about my secret?

We go inside the school building and find out we have the same classes at the same times. Maybe he can sit in the empty desk next to me.

We enter our first classroom and the teacher, named Horwell says, "Oh, a new student! How wonderful! Now Timber won't have to sit alone anymore!"

My tail comes back out of my pants so I quickly take a seat to hide it.

"Okay students, we must welcome our newest student to our classroom!" Horwell says excitedly.

Link heads to the front of the room to talk about himself.

"My name is Link. I live in Ordon Village and I help take care of the goats," Link says quietly and slowly.

"Okay, Link, you may sit in the desk next to Timber!" Horwell says, still excitedly clapping with a huge smile on his face.

Link looks at me and asks, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes," I say.

Later in class, Link hands me a note.

Mido raises his hand and says, "Teacher, Patch Kid is giving notes to Tailed Freak!"

Horwell says, "Mido, how dare you try to interrupt the lesson with things that don't matter!"

Link looks at me and asks, "Why did he call you that?"

"Ignore him, he is a big meanie," I say, turning red.

"Okay..." Link says.

Later that day Link comes up to me and asks, "Did you read the letter?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that!" I say, remembering the letter.

"You could read it now," he says in his usual quiet slow way.

So I read the letter it says, 'Do you like wolves?'

"Yes, I love wolves," I say to Link.

"Okay, just wondering," Link says.

Mido comes down the hallway glaring at us.

"Is he always like this?" Link asks me.

"Unfortunately," I replied.

"You freaks! Stop talking about me! I really hate you!" Mido screams.

"Well, are you ready for lunch?" I ask Link.

He nods his head and I take him to the lunch room.

Cornelia sees us walk into the cafeteria and calls out, "Look, the timber wolf found a boyfriend!"

The other students turn and look at me. Link looks a little confused.

Then suddenly everyone is trying to throw food at me. I dodge a lot of it because of my great wolf skills. Unfortunately, Link is now just staring at me. I'm down on all fours with my golden wolf hair and everything. My forehead grows really hot and makes a burning sensation. Everyone gasps and runs out of the building except Link who is still staring at me.

"Sorry Link, I didn't mean to scare you!" I bark at Link.

"Timber, it isn't that. It is your triforce that worries me," Link responds.

"What is a triforce?" I ask Link.

He pulls a glove off of his left hand and reveals a golden mark shaped like a triangle made from three other triangles. Only one of the smaller triangles is glowing though.

"I thought it was impossible, but it looks like we share the same triforce," Link says.

After that, I'm sent home early with a note saying that the next time I go wolf on everyone I will be kicked out. My mother isn't very happy about that so she goes to the school to complain. I'm brought with her into the chaos.

Most of the conversation goes like this, "Please give Timber more time… she can't help doing her wolf thing!"

"I'm sorry. Her fanatics are getting in the way of the other students learning!"

"But you must understand… the other kids have been so rude to Timber!"

"Someone said Timber was trying to bite them!"

"Who said that?!"

"Mido, our most trusted student!" says the principal.

"Why don't you trust Timber?!" asks my mom.

"We can't trust wolves, they are sneaky and dangerous!"

"Not Timber, she is a very well behaved student if you give her a chance!"

"I didn't say I was kicking her out now!"

"But you threatened it!"

"I said if she does that again!"

"Leave Timber alone!" my mom says, "She just needs some friends!"

"Please get out of here!"

"No, why would we?!"

"In case that good for nothing daughter of yours goes wolf on me!"

"She's not going to!"

"Prove it!"

"Timber, tell your principal why you shouldn't be removed!"

I just sit there with both furious ladies watching me. I whimper a little and make my best puppy face.

The principal frowns at me then turns back to my mom, "One more time and she is expelled!"

My mother and I walk out of the room, my tail tucked between my legs.

The next day, I go to school knowing that I could get kicked out. I ride the bus just so I can sit with Link, though at this point it seems pointless.

"So, Timber, what have you been up to? I had to ride home all by myself!" Link says to me when he gets on.

"I got sent home early because I went wolf on you guys," I say, not looking at him.

"Wow, I never even knew you could do that!" Link says.

"I tried to hide it from you because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore," I say, finally looking up at Link.

I can see it in his blue gray eyes that Link is very sad now.

"I was told that if I go wolf again, I will be kicked out of school. I guess after that happens to me, I won't be able to see you ever again," I say.

"Timber, how did you make it through middle school and elementary?" Link asks.

"I guess I was just brave enough to make it trough no matter what people thought of me," I said.

"Yes, you used your courage to do everything without minding what everyone else thought," Link says, patting my back.

My tail wags a little. We arrive at school and everyone runs and screams when I get off of the bus. Link growls at them and I'm not sure if he's teasing me or not. I continue on to class when I am stopped by none other than Mido.

"What do you want?!" I growl at him.

"I thought I might as well tell you... today is your last day of school!" Mido says, raising his voice a little.

I say, "Oh, really? It is bad enough that you made something up just to get me in trouble in the first place!"

Usually I'm a rather shy person, but this boy is really getting on my nerves.

"I will make you look so bad no one, not even the reject Link, will ever love you again!" Mido yells.

I growl at him.

"And by the way, you better watch your tail! I might want to cut it off with a chain saw one day!" Mido says.

"Why do you hate me so much that you would kill me?" I ask.

"It's because, I hate wolves! They have ruined everything in my life, and now, I have to deal with you!" Mido screams.

The bell rings and I slip past him to the classroom.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you yet!" Mido screams.

I take my seat and Horwell asks, "Timber, where is Mido?"

"I think he's outside the door talking about useless junk," I answer.

Horwell opens the door and picks Mido up, "There you are! Come take a seat!"

"Hey, you didn't have to pick me up! I can walk just fine!" Mido scream.

All the other students laugh because he had to be carried into the classroom. After my classes are over, I go to lunch. This time I don't have to worry about flying food because Link is protecting me so I won't be kicked out of school.

Then, when we are outside I just hang out with Link. Mido comes walking across the field towards me.

"What do you want from me Mido?" I ask.

"I am going to make you go wolf on me!" Mido says, smiling at me.

I say, "Oh no!"

Link steps in front of me and says, "Leave the girl alone!"

"No, you both are rejects!" Mido screams.

I'm getting really fed up with this boy and I think that's his plan.

"Hey wolf face, do you think you are faster than me?! Come chase me!" Mido taunts.

Link is trying to restrain me, but I really feel like tackling that boy.

"Nee nee nee nee nee, nee nee nee nee nee nee!" taunts Mido.

I growl at him. It's when he slaps me that I totally lose control!

I go wolf on him! My golden fur blowing in the wind and my triforce reappears on my forehead. I bare my teeth at Mido.

"Ahhh!" screams Mido, "Somebody save me! Timber has gone wolf on me!"

I chase him all around the basketball court and down to the soccer field. Then I'm stopped in my tracks by none other than my principal!

"Timber! Why are you chasing Mido again?!" the principal asks angrily.

I'm still standing there froze with terror.

"He was taunting me so I chased him down! I promise I've never done this before!" I say, trying to keep myself out of trouble.

Mido is pretending that he's limping and injured.

"Mido!" the principal calls out, "Are you okay?!"

"No, Timber injured me!" Mido lies.

"Timber! Why don't you pick on someone your own size or no one at all!" the principal yells.

"I didn't touch him though!" I say.

"Timber! Get out of my school and out of my sight! I do not want to see your face here ever again!" the principal yells.

I see Link running over from across the field to see me. 'How did the principle even get out here so fast?' I wondered. Then I see Cornelia standing by the door with a smirk on her face. Link arrives just in time to see the principal whip me really hard.

I howl in pain and try to run away. Then I'm struck a second time and that's when I flee to save my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Surprise Visitor and a Missing Horse

I'm curled up in my living room with my mother. She's trying to bandage my wounds... It's such a shame that I had to be kicked out of school. A knock sounds at the front door and my mother goes to answer it.

"Hello, are you here to see Timber?" I hear my mother ask the person.

Why would anyone come to see me? Everyone thinks that I'm just a worthless beast now that I was blamed for something I haven't done. Light footsteps sound in the hallway, the sound of brown leather boots walking softly on a wooden floor to be exact.

'Tep, tep, tep, tep, tep, tep, tep,'

I lift my head up from my bandaged paws. It's Link! Link came to see me all the way from Ordon Village!

"Link, how did you find me?!" I call out excitedly.

"Timber, I followed the trail of blood all the way to this house. It was so obvious!" Link says.

"Was I really bleeding that much?!" I ask, standing up quickly from the spot where I was laying.

"Nah, you're fine!" Link says.

"I'm a beast, why aren't you afraid?!" I ask.

"Timber, you're so funny! Wolves don't scare me!" Link says.

I ask, "Link, why have you come all this way just to see me like this?"

Link chuckles quietly. I rub against him.

My mother enters the room and asks, "Oh, is this a bad moment?!"

"Yes!" I bark at her.

"Okay, okay," my mother says as she backs out of the room.

"So anyway Timber, I have to go somewhere, somewhere you have never been before. I am going to the castle to deliver a present to the princess and I… I wanted to bring you with me. Would you come with me?" Link asks quietly.

"Me, come with you, but why?" I ask.

"Because Timber, you and I both need friends in this world," Link says, "And if I could choose anyone in this world to be my friend, it's you that I would choose."

I turn into a human.

"Link, I will come with you and be at your side even in the darkest of times," I say, getting off the floor.

"Then come, come with me to Hyrule and together we shall see new things," Link says, leading me to the door.

"Goodbye mother!" I say cheerfully as I start to leave the house.

"Wait, you can't leave yet! You aren't healed yet!" my mother calls after me.

"It's okay, Link can take care of me!" I say.

"Alright..." my mother says.

I hear her whisper, "I just worry I may lose both of my daughters..."

Link and I exit the house. He freezes in his tracks seeing that his mode of transportation is no longer where he left it.

"Wait, where did Epona go?!" asks Link, "She wouldn't just walk away! I rode my horse here and tied her up, but she's no longer here!"

I can hear his worried tone as he speaks.

"Maybe someone stole her!" I say when I realize how likely it is that someone like Mido stole the horse.

"We have to go find Epona! This present won't be delivered on time if I don't have her!" Link tells me.

"Where would someone hide a horse?" I ask.

"I think we should go to my village first and ask about it," Link suggests.

"How far away is your village?" I ask.

"Well, it's not that far away," Link informs me.

"Let's go then! We must find your horse!" I call out as we start to travel down the path towards Link's town.

When we reach the village I notice there are a lot of strange looking people. Maybe this means they won't hate me as much.

Link walks up to a girl and asks, "Hey Ilia, have you seen Epona?"

Ilia says, "You lost the horse?! What a shameful person you are! You can't just lose a beautiful girl like that!"

"Well excuuuuse me, Ilia! But I am not the one responsible for losing her," Link says.

That was the most unexpected thing to hear from the usually quiet well mannered Link.

Ilia says, "I will help you find Epona, but only because Epona is such a sweet girl and deserves to be found and brought back to my, I mean your safety."

Ilia beckons for us to follow her, so we do. After awhile we reach a beautiful spring, it is sparkling clean and the water's clear and fresh, almost drinkable too! Then I notice the gate is locked.

"Wait, this gate is locked, how would we get in to check for Epona?" I whisper.

"There is a tunnel a little bit back that we can all squeeze through," Ilia informs us.

"Great," Link says.

So we back track a little to a small hole that we can squeeze into. I'm the first one to reach the other side. I notice two familiar figures, one short one and one tall one with long wavy brown hair. They turn around shocked when they notice us.

Ilia walks up to Cornelia and Mido who had Epona tied up and asks, "Why have you stolen Epona? Link and Timber really need her to deliver a present to the royal family."

Cornelia points to Mido, "It was his idea! I was just helping him."

Mido then says, "I took Epona because I didn't think a horse that beautiful should be rode by you rejects. I was going to bring her home with me after she was cleaned up."

Ilia gets frustrated by this so she says, "If anyone deserves this horse more, it's definitely Link. I have seen how much he cares about his horse, and also the fact that you're too short for that horse."

I was like, 'okay? Was that appropriate?'

Mido looks really sad, he says, "Oh, I didn't really think about that. Well, I guess I should give back the horse. Oh and Timber I still hate you! I will get you one day!"

Then I'm thinking, 'okay now that we had our problem and solution, our trip to Hyrule should be a breeze!' That all changes when I feel the ground shake like it never has before.

"What's going on?!" screams Mido.

Cornelia tries to pick him up off the ground, when suddenly this large creature crashes through the gate. There are soon many large creatures.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Mido calls to Cornelia.

The creatures knock Cornelia and Mido out. Another one shoots Ilia with an arrow and she collapses into the spring. All that's left is Link and I, and we are both frozen with terror. The creature knocks us out too, luckily we don't fall face first into the spring. After that everything stays black for a long time, but I can sense that something bad is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wolves, Creatures, and Castles

"Timber! Timber! Wake up!" I hear a voice bark.

I slowly look up, my body still hurts from school and I may be bleeding again.

I ask, "Link?! Is that you?!"

I ask this soon after realizing that I'm looking at another wolf. This wolf is black with some white. He also has a triforce on his left paw.

"Timber...it is me, I have no idea what has happened," Link says.

I try to transform back into a human, but all I end up doing is looking constipated.

"I think I'm stuck like this," I tell him.

"It's going to be okay, Timber, I'm here," Link says, trying to comfort me.

"I guess I wasn't alone," I say, looking at Link.

"You were never alone," Link says.

I try to get closer to him, but then I realize that I have a shackle on one leg holding me in place.

"I need help," I say.

Link comes closer, but he is also shackled down.

"We are stuck," Link confirms.

I try as hard as I can to break the shackle, but it won't snap. I lie down and give up. Link tries to lick my forehead, but he's too far away. He gives up and lies down also. I whimper.

"We'll be okay," Link reassures me.

I can't help crying, those wounds from earlier were again bleeding and aching. This time I'm absolutely sure of it.

A strange creature appears not long later. It looks as though it only has one eye and it has orange hair tied into a ponytail. Link growls at it and I hid behind him.

"Ooh! Scary! Are you sure you want to be growling at me and all that?" the creature asks, looking bored.

Link continues to growl.

"Look, I promised to help you so long as you are nice, but...looks like I'll have to leave you here!" the creature says, laughing slightly.

Link calms down.

"Good boy, I'll free you, but I don't need the girl," the creature says.

"Then I won't come with you!" Link speaks.

"Oh! You can talk?!" the creature asks, surprised.

"I can too!" I say.

"I guess I have to at least remove those shackles!" the creature says.

She charges up a ball of electricity or something and shoots the shackles.

"There, now if you can get out by yourselves I can help you," the creature says.

Link runs over to the cage walls and barks loudly at the creature. Then he starts digging so I follow him. He digs a hole all the way to the other side of the bars. The creature leaps on top of him and he starts to run and try to knock her off.

"Timber! Help me! Get this disgusting creature off of me!" Link screams.

I run after him and grab the creature. I throw it and we run away. As Link and I run, we have to crawl through tunnels and open up doors by pulling levers. There are also lots of strange black creatures. Soon enough, we reach a broken staircase.

"I guess the only way out is up..." Link says, sniffing the stairs.

"Do you enjoy being a wolf?" I ask Link.

"It's way faster than being a human to be honest. Though I wouldn't want to be a wolf forever," Link says.

"We better hurry before that revolting creature comes back!" I warn him.

We quickly run up the stairs avoiding broken steps until we reach the roof.

"What is this place?!" I ask Link.

"I have no idea, it's very dark out here though," Link responds.

"There's a tall tower over there, maybe it's important?" I ask.

Link and I head towards the tallest tower. Suddenly, I hear a loud buzzing noise and a large black bird comes from the sky.

"What is that thing?!" I ask.

Link doesn't answer, but starts trying to attack the ugly dark bird.

"Link, what am I supposed to do?!" I ask.

"Attack the bird that's over there!" Link says with the first bird in his mouth.

I run over to attack the other large bird. Suddenly, my triforce shines very brightly and blinds the creature. I take that moment to jump into the air, grab the bird, and come back down. I shake it around until it dies.

"Woah! How did you get that to happen?" Link asks me while still struggling with his bird.

I run over and kill the bird for him. Link closes his eyes because my triforce is too bright. As soon as the birds are all gone, the scratchy buzzy noise stops. That creature appears.

"Well, looks like you were able to fight off those TwilitKargoracs without me. But guess what, you have to take me with you," the creature says.

I turn around and shine my light right into her one eye.

"Stop, stop! Too bright!" the creature cries.

I turn back around and make a break for it with Link right behind me. We leave the creature behind again, but I know it can't be the end of it.

"Timber, you have a glowing forehead, what are you going to do now?" Link asks me.

"Hey! You have a glowing hand don't you?!" I ask him.

"Yep, but you can cover a hand easily," Link says.

"Then you apparently don't have enough courage to show your courage," I say.

"At least I don't burn people's eyes with it," Link jokes.

"I saved you didn't I?" I ask him.

Link licks my forehead then jerks back, "You have a hot head!"

"That's not good..." I say.

Link has his tongue hanging out, "Remind me to never lick the triforce again!"

"Then don't lick your paw either," I say.

Link runs ahead of me to the window on the tallest tower. We enter through the window.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask Link.

"Trying to find someone who knows what has happened to the world," Link says.

"Alright," I say.

Link walks up to a door and pulls it open. Inside, there was a figure staring out the window wearing a dark robe.

"Excuse me, um, do you have any information about what has happens that you can tell us? We are kind of lost," Link asks.

"Is Midna not with you?" the person, who was a girl, asks.

"Who's Midna?" Link asks.

"The small creature wearing part of a mask," the girl says, "She has a ponytail,"

"Well...we kinda left her outside..." I say.

"That's a shame, oh well," the girl says.

"So you don't care what happens to her?" Link asks.

"I sort of do, she had an important mission to fulfill. If you guys could bring her back here I might tell you about what happened," the girl says.

Link rushes outside and hauls Midna into the room.

"Now, I may speak," the girl says.

She tells us all about how her kingdom was taken over by some guy named Zant and how she surrendered because she would still have a chance to save the kingdom. Then she lifts the hood of her robe, instead of seeing a princesses face, I see a white wolf with sad blue eyes.

"You're a wolf too?! How come?! That's not how the story goes!" Link screams.

"Shhh...You don't have to break the wall..." Zelda says.

"Wall?!" asks Link, "What wall?!"

"Just calm down, I'm not going to tell you about the wall, that'd just put a bigger crack in it," Zelda says.

"Do you have a triforce?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yes, I have the triforce of wisdom," Zelda says.

"Cool, are you allowed to leave the castle?" I ask.

"I don't think so, if the guards found me missing, they'd find me and kill me," Zelda says,

"They wouldn't be able to find you if you went in disguise," I tell her.

"True, would you like to give me a makeover?" Zelda asks.

"Sure," I say and I go to work changing her appearance.

I grab some material I found in my adventure pouch and turn it into an outfit. Then I get some materials for a mask and hid her face behind it.

"There, now we need a fake name for you so if they hear us talking about you they won't realize it," I say.

"How about Sheik?" asks Zelda.

"Perfect," I say, "Now change your voice a little."

"Alright, let's go!" Sheik says in her new voice.

We all take off down the hallway and climb back through the window. Midna rests on Sheik's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Undercover Traveling

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Sheik asks Link and I.

"Maybe Midna can teleport us all out of here," I suggest, "If she can even do such a thing."

"We'd have to wake her up first. Midna! Hey Midna! Wake up! We need your help getting out of here!" Sheik says.

Midna finally wakes up and sits up on Sheik's back.

"Can you teleport us out of here?" I ask the sleepy creature.

"Hmmm...What about the other children? You still need to find them," Midna says.

"You know about the children?!" Link asks.

"Yes, I am a creepy stalker, you two need to rescue Cornelia, Mido, and Ilia!" Midna says.

I stare at her and then she teleports us all away. We appear back in the spring we started in still as wolves.

"Alright, what now?!" asks Sheik, being very impatient.

"Alright, you three will now take orders from me. I'd like a sword and shield, get me them and I'll help you save your friends," Midna says.

"Link, do you know if there is a sword and shield back at your village?" I ask Link.

"Yes, actually there is. We should hurry to Ordon Village," Link replies.

All of us run off towards Link's village.

"Quick question, why is your house so far away from everyone else's?" Sheik asks.

"It's a lot more peaceful that way," Link responds, but by the look in his eyes I knew there was more than that to it.

Perhaps they treat him like people treat me. I try to ignore it, but I just feel like hugging him so badly. He's upset and needs to be reminded that I'm still his friend.

"Let's just get the stuff and go," Link says, continuing on his way down the path.

We reach the main village and it's dark outside already. Something seems a lot different... I see a guy standing guard on a high platform. I spot two more guys huddled up by a fire. A woman and an injured man stand at the top of one small hill. No children are in sight, but an eerie silence seems to have fallen over the Ordon Village. The light from the fire flickers.

"Something must've happened!" I say.

Link falls silent staring at his home land that sits in the middle of a strange darkness, not ordinary darkness like night, more like twilight. Sheik stands behind us, still carrying Midna. Link nods at me and we step forward, towards the guy on the high platform.

"The shadow beasts are back! Well guess what, monsters! I have a surprise for you!" the guy says.

He blows into some grass and a hawk comes down and rests on his arm. He orders it to drive us away.

"Run Timber!" Link calls, pushing me until I run.

We run into the bushes and almost get attacked by the hawk.

"We won't be able to do anything here with that bird around!" Sheik says.

"I've got an idea, why don't we scare the guy away from his perch?" Midna suggests.

Link nods and slowly approaches the rickety tower. I follow as he climbs up. He howls loudly from behind the guy.

The guy turns around and yelps, "Augh! They found me!"

He jumps off and runs away.

Link howls a song in victory, I listened, and I turn my head slightly. He does a doggie twirl, and then we leap off.

"Nice job, hero!" Sheik calls out sarcastically.

Her eyes are red right now instead of blue for some reason.

"What's wrong Sheik, are you alright?!" I ask, walking towards her.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about that guy. He could've had a heart attack and died!" Sheik says angrily.

Link looks sorry.

"Alright, let's just grab the stuff and leave," Midna says.

"Why don't we go and spy on those guys up by the fire?" Link suggests.

"Maybe they'll tell us where the shield is," I say.

Link nods and we start to walk towards the guys at the fire. We all hide in the short grass and wait.

"You still have that shield right?" one guy asks.

"Yes, it's on the counter in case those beasts come back," the other guy says.

"There, now sneak into their house and steal the shield," Midna whispers.

We all sneak over and crawl through the hole in the wall. Inside we see a table with the shield on it. Link snatches it up and gives it to Midna.

"This shield is pretty cruddy. I mean, it could burn up in a fire!" Midna says.

"Would you rather have a pot lid?!" asks Link.

Midna glares at Link, "Let's just get that sword now!"

We crawl back out of the house and run across the field to reach the house on the hill. We stop near it.

"I'm going out to search for the children one last time," the guy says to the lady.

"But what if the beasts come back, you're injured!" the lady says.

"There's a sword inside if I need it," the guy says.

"Be safe!" the lady says.

The guy slowly starts limping down the hill towards us.

"Uh oh!" says Sheik, "Run!"

We run away from the guy so he won't see us. As soon as the guy passes us, we start up the hill.

"That was Rusl… he must've got into a fight with a fierce creature!" Link says.

So he knew the guy, or should I say Rusl?

"Come on, we need to sneak around his wife to the hole in the side of the house," Link says.

We enter into the house and find the sword. Link takes it and hands it to Midna.

"Alright, we got the stuff. Let's head back to the spring!" Midna says.

We take off again and head to the spring. When we arrive at the spring, we are stopped by a voice coming from a faint glowing-thing.

"You, the three wolves traveling as one...the twilight has taken over our forest and stolen my light...if you are able to help me...you could return to your original forms..." the voice spoke weakly.

"How can we help?" Link asks right away.

"Gather the tears of light in this vessel of light...they are inside those Twilitbeetles... hurry now..." the light speaks.

Sheik, Link, and I collect the vessel of light and head out towards the woods to find the tears of light. Seems like an easy task, right? Well, that'd be incorrect. Finding glowing bugs among poisonous purple fog, small pathways, and man eating plants is not exactly what I'd call easy.

"I don't really recognize this place anymore..." Link says when we enter.

"You've been here before?" Sheik asks.

"Yeah, it's a long story and it's hard to explain..." Link says.

Midna then pops up and volunteers to help us. She tells us that she can help us find places to jump, and she did help us.

We have to walk to the edge of the poison fog and Midna leads us one by one to a small root sticking out of the fog. Then we jump to a low branch and onto safe ground. There we find our first bug.

We are a very great team, and before we know it, we are at a long dirt bridge. The bridge was a pretty sturdy one too. On that bridge sits a glowing golden wolf with one eye. It growls at us and then pounces.

The three of us are taken to a strange place where the twilight is gone and we are Hylians. Sheik has a rather long sword that looks pretty sharp. She's dressed in a blue suit and has her mouth and hair covered. She looks a lot like a boy in that outfit. Link has that sword we got earlier. And I...wait a second...I don't have a sword...

Link and Sheik just stare at me as if I'm useless.

The wolf is now a scary skeleton dude, but for some reason none of us are scared.

"Hey, I know this is a bit too early, but I'm gonna teach you the first sword skill," the skeleton dude says.

"But sir, I do not have a sword!" I say.

"Ah, yes...about that...you are not able to use or wield a sword..." the skeleton dude says nervously.

"What do you mean?!" I ask.

"You cannot attack as a human… you are only able to attack as a wolf. Wolves cannot use swords," the skeleton dude explains.

"I...I understand..." I stammer.

I then just sit and watch both Sheik and Link perform the fatal blow. Then we are all teleported back to the twilight and transformed back into wolves.

"If you come across stones that whistle, just howl and I will be ready," the glowing wolf says as he disappears.

After that, we head back to the light spirit to deliver its tears of light.


End file.
